The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the annual meeting of this small multi-disciplinary organization. At this time, defraying some of the costs of its annual meeting, as requested here, is critical to the continued growth of the society. The society has limited resources and is thus very vulnerable to financial failure. In recognition of spiraling costs of meeting production, and limited society resources, the Executive Board members agreed in 1991 that whenever they participated in ASPO meetings as invited speakers, who normally would be reimbursed for expenses, and in some instances be eligible for a modest honorarium, they would cover their own expenses. Another cost-saving measure which was endorsed is to begin the 1992 meeting on a Saturday, so the most preferable airfare rates could be achieved. The 1992 meeting will be in Bethesda, Maryland, March 14-16, 1992. In recent years approximately 175 registrants have attended the annual meeting (191 in 1991). Meeting speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in the study of cancer causes, and most significantly in translating known information into effective cancer prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference room of a hotel. The meeting is focused on five symposia: 1) Cancer prevention and screening in the workplace; 2) Does moderate alcohol consumption effect the risk of cancer?; 3) New biomarkers and chemopreventive agents; 4) Improving the communication of cancer risks; and 5) Improvements in early detection of breast and colon cancer. A keynote address is scheduled to be given by Dr. C. Everett Koop. In addition to approximately 12 presented research papers and 60-80 posters, meetings of four study groups (diet, women's cancers, tobacco, chemoprevention) complete the program. Symposia and submitted papers will be published in peer-reviewed scientific journals. Journal advertisements and posters will be used to publicize the meeting.